I have discovered that the use of a manual blade-type razor can be made more comfortable if heat is applied to the skin in the area being shaved during the shaving process; i.e., as the blade of the razor is being applied to the skin to be shaved. The conventional wisdom is that such heat is created through the use of hot towels or by shaving in an atmosphere of elevated temperature such as a shower or sauna.